


Не смотри на меня

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Очень фоновый Кирк/Спок, описание разрушения человеческого тела





	Не смотри на меня

**Author's Note:**

> Очень фоновый Кирк/Спок, описание разрушения человеческого тела

— Не смотри на меня, — говорила она. — Я прошу тебя, отвернись.

Джим никак не мог разглядеть ее лица. Лишь едва угадываемые очертания, спрятанные за полупрозрачной вуалью, и торчащая из-под ее края белоснежная кость нижней челюсти. Кажется, Джиму виделась сама Смерть, худая и едва касающаяся пола, словно гравитация никогда не была властна над ней.

Она ходила за Джимом по пятам, бережно касалась его плеча, и от прикосновения этого ткань формы чернела, дымилась и облетала мелкими кусочками, словно пепел. Джим чувствовал ее холодные пальцы на своей коже, почти видел, как с них капала кровь, но не решался обернуться, чтобы убедиться.

— Не смотри на меня, — шептала она ему. — Я прошу тебя, отвернись.

И Джим слушался. А потом ловил себя, что все равно старался боковым зрением поймать, узнать, как она выглядит, посмотреть на нее и сорвать вуаль, скрывающую лицо. Ему было страшно и любопытно одновременно.

И когда она в очередной раз погладила его по плечу, обжигая ледяным касанием костлявых пальцев, Джим схватился за ее руку, развернулся и дернул за край полупрозрачного покрывала.

— Не смотри на меня, — умоляла она. — Я прошу тебя, отвернись.

Но Джим сделал по-своему. Потянул на себя, и тонкая ткань соскользнула, открывая ужасающее зрелище. Огромные карие глаза, полные слез, смотрели на него с лица, мертвецки бледного. Алые разводы медленно струились по ее щекам, и казалось, что она вся словно разваливалась на части. Джим смотрел на нее и видел, как кожа покрывалась желтыми пузырями. Они лопались, и под ними расходилась плоть. А внутри у нее была чернота, неумолимая и затягивающая.

Она тянулась к Джиму, а он отступал назад. Она пыталась шагать, но ее кости ломались, а за шлейфом ее длинного платья тянулся чернеющий зловонный след. Она пробовала схватиться за край формы Джима, но ее пальцы скользили, оставляя на желтой ткани кровь и облезающую кожу…

А потом Джим просыпался.

В ужасе смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь сообразить, где он находится. Приходил в себя и слышал, как Спок спрашивал у него, что случилось и какой кошмар на этот раз ему приснился. Джим убеждал Спока, что все в порядке и это всего лишь сон, лгал, что видел его впервые. Он успокаивался, ложился в знакомые объятия, чувствовал, как Спок целует его в макушку, и засыпал, забывая свое страшное видение и голос, твердивший ему не оборачиваться.

Однажды утром Джим случайно увидел на мониторе перед Споком знакомые огромные карие глаза и полупрозрачную вуаль. На голографии рядом с послом Сареком.

А через неделю полез в варп-ядро.


End file.
